Talk:Glaciator/@comment-34304879-20180112010559
Personally I believe Andre is akumatized because of Marinette indirectly. Obviously it shows everyone around Marinette with a partner to eat icecream with, but she doesn't have anybody. She keeps her cool (pun intended) and shyly nibbles away at her icecream. Chloe texts Adrien or tells him some bent truths to get him to go to the bridge with her, and she suggests icecream. Either Marinette sees Chloe force feeding Adrien icecream or Chloe makes a remark about Marinette not having someone to eat icecream with. Marinette gets upset(probs just annoyed enough to walk away) and throws down her icecream, not meaning to hurt Andre's feelings. Or he feels guilty that he was the one who gave Marinette the huge, double spooned icecream, therefore he gets akumatized. There is a whole fight sequence. I still think btw there is a possibility that the civillians could melt. we don't see a long enough frame to really know, but as you look closely on the ground, there are tons of melted icecream splatters on the ground, so it is probably a semi slow effect. And I doubt he missed that many shots at one specific area. As of how Andre's akuma is captured, idk. He doesn't appear to have any items on him that could be broken. Maybe the cherry atop his head? I wonder if the duo are forced to wait until sunrise until he quite literally melts, revealing his akumatized item, which could be Marinette's icecream cone, and it was supposed to be like Andre was the icecream in the cone. But anyways, what I am kinda stumped on is HOW the writers casually incorporated the balcony scene. My only guess is that if my theory about Chloe force feeding Adrien is correct, Adrien saw Chloe make Marinette upset about the love stuff, and he feels bad. So anyways, Ladybug has to detransform so she does, somewhere. Catnoir knows about the melting plan, so he's not worried, and sees Marinette walking home stealthily and decides to make sure she is safe by taking her home. He has her wait in her room or somewhere, then tells her to close her eyes when he comes to get her out of wherever he put her. I think what happens after the very last frame in the trailer is that she is smiling cuz she doesn't know what cat has planned for her, and he just gives her a VERY WARM(sorry inner fangirl) smile. I think he tells her to open her eyes, to reveal a date like setup, and at first she kinda takes it in, then asks why for me, leading her to sulk on the balcony where cat joins her. I mean, there aren't candles and flowers for NOTHING amiright? Then it leads to the hard and emotional truths about their unrequited loves. YAYAYAYAYAY. Sorry btw about the very jumbled theory/thought process. This is my first time posting on this sight, and I have been an avid Miraculous fan since the beginning. I hope yall take my stuffz into consideration! SIDENOTE: When the lines"Tonight it's just me and you" were revealed, I am taking this in two ways: stereotypical sweet romance, or quite literally only them in Paris if the wait till sunrise thing happens. Cuz maybe all the civilians were frozen, ya know?